Une drôle d'histoire
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Max et Caroline sortent pour faire des courses, lorsque la jeune blonde pose à son amie une question assez incongrue ... et qui sort de l'ordinaire !


**Hey ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que vous profitez du beau temps ou que vous révisez bien pour tous ceux qui passent bientôt des examens. En attendant, j'ai écrit cet OS hier soir dans mon lit en partant d'une idée de Callie-G (très intéressante, soit dit en passant -l'idée, hein; même si Callie l'est aussi). Cela m'a inspirée et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors ... Here we are ! ;)**

Merci Callie pour cette bonne proposition, tes sujets m'inspirent souvent et j'espère surtout que tu aimeras.

 **POV :** omniscient, vous me connaissez, c'est ce avec quoi je suis la plus à l'aise ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède rien de l'univers de la série, ni des personnages. Je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent.

 **Situation :** bof, je dirais milieu de saison 2. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais elles n'ont pas de boutique de cupcakes.

 **PS :** le trait horizontal est une ellipse temporelle.

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, vous savez que j'adore ça ! _Enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

Max posa les clés dans la coupelle de l'entrée. Elle enleva son écharpe, la posa sur le fauteuil devant elle et commença à débouter son manteau, quand Caroline jaillit hors de la salle de bains.

-Arrêt sur image ! Cria-t-elle, enthousiaste. J'ai gagné un peu plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui et ... On va pouvoir aller se racheter du rouge à lèvres !

Elle tapa dans ses mains comme une enfant qui vient d'apprendre qu'elle va rencontrer sa chanteuse préférée.

Max haussa un sourcil.

-Ok, normalement le rouge à lèvres est réservé pour les grandes occasions. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Ouh, tu as enfin retrouvé ta deuxième bonne chaussette ?!

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et alla récupérer son sac à main. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en secouant la tête négligemment.

-Rien de tout cela, mais tu dois aussi acheter la préparation à cupcakes alors on ferait mieux d'aller faire les courses tout de suite.

Max sourit malicieusement.

-Alors toi, tu me caches quelque chose ... Je suis sûre que tu es tombée raide dingue du caissier. En même temps, c'est tout à fait ton genre : il a un job, un futur, et il n'a perdu aucune dent à force de prendre du crack ! Tu as tiré le gros lot, dis-moi.

Caroline l'ignora une fois de plus et ferma simplement la porte à clé derrière elle.

* * *

-C'est bon ? Tu as trouvé le lait ? Demanda Max. Elle détestait aller faire les courses. C'était pénible, fatiguant, et son dos la faisait bien assez souffrir au travail pour qu'elle doive rester debout encore plus longtemps.

-C'est pas que j'ai deux paquets de plus que toi à porter, mais quand même ...

Caroline fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Max voulait en venir. Elle montra ses seins du doigt et Caroline sut de quoi elle parlait.

-Bon, je t'accompagne, sinon on ne va jamais sortir d'ici ...

Elle poussa le caddie jusqu'au rayon frais. Caroline choisit les bouteilles les moins chères alors que Max attendait un peu en retrait, pour ne pas bloquer l'allée. Elle remarqua une nouvelle boisson vitaminée, et eut un rire sarcastique.

-Ah, celle-ci s'appelle Carlotta ! Ils ne savent plus quoi trouver ... Quel sale nom, heureusement que j'en ai changé.

Caroline pencha la tête sur le côté, en posant les bouteilles de lait dans le charriot. Elle sembla se concentrer un instant puis questionna son amie.

-Attends ... Tu veux dire que Max n'est pas vraiment ton prénom ? Je croyais que c'était une blague, comme quand tu dis que tu avais l'habitude de fumer avec ta mère quand tu étais petite pour lui tenir compagnie, ou que tu étais une vraie serveuse !

Max secoua la tête, fière d'elle.

-Eh, il y a au moins une chose parmi celles dont on parle qui est vraie ... Et je te laisse deviner. Mais en attendant, non, Max n'est pas mon vrai prénom. Je t'ai dit, j'ai dû changer d'identité en arrivant ici. Enfin, non, plutôt quand j'étais à l'école et puis j'ai trouvé ma seconde identité en allant travailler.

Caroline la regarda, bouche-bée.

-Euh ... Pardon ?! Mademoiselle, on se connaît ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu es de la CIA ou quoi ?

Max haussa les épaules.

-Bof, vu le nombre de fois que j'ai sorti cette excuse pour chauffer des mecs, on peut presque dire que c'est vrai !

Caroline balaya sa réplique d'un mouvement de la tête qui secoua doucement ses cheveux.

-Mais alors, dis-moi, quel est ton vrai prénom ?

Max se recula un peu et fit une drôle de moue.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? T'es du FBI, c'est ça ? Putain je le savais, tu ressembles pas du tout à Martin, tu faisais semblant d'être sa fille ...

-Max, arrête toi tout de suite ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Cette dernière partit en direction de la caisse avec le charriot en ignorant la question de son amie.

-Quelle importance ?

Caroline l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras et la força à se retourner.

-Je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu n'estimes pas que j'aie le droit de savoir ?

Max soupira. Elles étaient dans le rayon lessive. Cela sentait bon, il n'y avait personne et Max n'avait pas eu assez d'argent ce mois-ci pour se payer de la cam' alors c'était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un plan "défonce". Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? C'était vrai. Elle lui faisait confiance et, par-dessus tout, elle était la seule personne qu'elle avait et sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle n'allait pas se priver.

-Ma mère m'a donné un prénom que je n'aimais pas du tout. Dès que je suis rentrée à l'école, soit dès qu'elle a pu arrêter de faire semblant de s'occuper de moi, j'ai menti. J'avais 4 ans je crois. Elle ne s'est jamais présentée à mon école, alors je pouvais dire ce que je voulais. J'ai choisi Max Black. Parce que mon héroïne préférée s'appelait Maxie (c'était une pom-pom girl strip-teaseuse et je regardais ça avec ma mère). Max, parce que je ne voulais pas que les gens trouvent mon inspiration. Et Black, tout simplement parce que Maxie était noire ... Alors tout le monde m'a appelée comme ça à l'école. Et puis, ma mère a fini par en entendre parler. Elle était tellement torchée à longueur de temps qu'elle a cru au final que cela avait toujours été mon prénom. Bref. Quand j'ai commencé à faire des petits boulots pourris après l'école, je ne voulais pas que mes employeurs voient que je n'avais pas eu le bac, alors je me suis faite appeler Maelys White. Une idée de mon beau père de l'époque, pour la blague et puis pour éviter les problèmes. Bon, ils sont quand même arrivés, alors je suis partie à Seattle, toujours en temps que Maelys. Je voulais garder ma fausse véritable identité pour le jour où j'aurais une vie passablement stable. Il est arrivé pas mal de conneries à Seattle aussi, alors je suis venue ici. Et puis, je suis tombée amoureuse de la ville. Mon appart m'a toujours plu, même s'il n'est techniquement pas à moi. Et de ce fait, comme mon nom (n'importe lequel) n'apparaît sur aucun papier officiel relié à cet endroit, je me suis permise d'utiliser mon vrai prénom. Voilà.

Caroline n'en revenait pas. Cette histoire était à dormir debout mais, connaissant Max, elle n'était pas tant choquée que cela. C'était tout à fait son genre de faire tout ça.

-D'accord.

Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer mais elle était aux anges de voir qu'elle avait accepté si facilement de se confier à elle. Au moins, elle savait que si elle avait besoin un jour de lui dire quelque chose d'important, elle pourrait lui faire confiance.

-Allez, allons-y, j'ai eu ma dose de lessive pour la journée.

Elles quittèrent le rayon en silence, Caroline était perdue dans les souvenirs de Max, et Max était perdue dans ses pensées et dans l'agréable odeur de la lessive.

Elles arrivèrent à la caisse et tranquillement, posèrent leurs articles sur le tapis. Caroline eut une illumination soudaine.

-Mais, Max, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton vrai prénom.

Cette dernière se mît à rougir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait fait attention aux détails à ce point. Et elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui dire.

-Non, ce n'est pas important ...

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches. Max souffla, elle connaissait bien assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt.

-Caroline.

-Quoi ?! C'est normal que je veuille savoir, non ? Je veux dire, on se connaît par cœur, et tout ...

-Mais non, Caroline !

-Comment ça "mais non" ?! Bien sûr que si ! Je veux dire, on vit tout le temps ensemble, on partage même un travail et une paire de chauss...

Max lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

-Non, laisse-moi parler. Caroline, c'était mon vrai prénom. Ma mère m'a appelée comme ça quand je suis née.

Caroline n'en revenait pas. Pouvait-il y avoir plus de coïncidences dans la vie ? Enfin, c'était fou ...

-Mais ... Pourquoi as-tu changé alors ?

Max haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Je trouvais juste que ça ne sonnait pas ... comme moi. Que c'était trop différent de ma personnalité.

Elle sourit et son sourire se perdit sur le visage de Caroline. En effet, cela allait bien mieux à la grande blonde qu'à la jeune brune.

Caroline posa une main sur le bras de Max.

-En tout cas, Max, c'était un très bon choix.

Max hocha la tête.

-Tu m'étonnes ! C'était la strip-teaseuse la mieux foutue que je connaissais ! Par jalousie, j'ai choisi ça.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Caroline qui se mît à rire discrètement en penchant la tête sur le côté.


End file.
